No time no love
by Kirenae
Summary: Pas facile de concilier sa vie professionnelle et sa vie amoureuse. Lexa, sans cesse en déplacement, a fait son choix : Ne jamais s'attacher et passer de ville en ville, de femme en femme. Comme à son habitude, elle décide de se rendre dans un bar pour rencontrer celle qui lui fera oublier pour la nuit sa solitude. OS rating M


Son travail ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour tisser de véritable lien avec les autres. Constamment en train de vaquer d'un rendez-vous à l'autre, de passer de ville en ville, il restait peu de place pour le reste. Parfois, la solitude l'a pesait légèrement mais son choix avait été fait depuis bien longtemps, rien ne passerait avant son travail. Elle avait bien tenté quelques fois de s'essayer à la relation de couple mais elle c'était vite aperçut qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes de l'autre. Incapable de faire passer son travail en second, elle choisit donc la facilité : Laisser de côté les sentiments et se contenter de ce qu'elle avait à offrir, du sexe. Et seulement ça. Ses déplacements réguliers lui permettaient de découvrir constamment de nouvelles villes, de nouvelles femmes. Où qu'elle aille, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Sans paraitre prétentieuse, il faut dire que son physique aidait beaucoup à rendre possible la démarche.

Lors d'un énième déplacement dans une énième ville, Lexa songeait tout en roulant, à ce qu'elle pourrait faire le soir même pour passer le temps. Ses rendez-vous de la journée ne lui avaient pris que quelques heures, et cela lui laisserait le temps de trouver l'endroit adéquat pour une nouvelle rencontre. Une fois arrivé à son hôtel, elle posa ses affaires et prit son ordinateur portable pour effectuer sa recherche. Après quelques minutes à passer de site en site pour trouver le lieu de sa sortie du soir, elle s'arrêta sur un qui lui parut plutôt sympa. C'était un bar à ambiance, assez chaleureux en vue des photos, la clientèle était essentiellement gay ce qui était primordiale. Lexa aimait chasser, mais pas se compliquer la vie non plus. Après avoir trouvé l'adresse du bar, elle se dépêcha d'aller à la douche, puis de se préparer. Pour ce soir, rien de trop formel, un pantalon slim noir, un débardeur assez simple bien que décolleté ainsi qu'une paire de bottine a talon feront l'affaire. Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir, et se mit en route direction « Le Zanzy Bar ». Après avoir installée son GPS et mit la musique à fond, Lexa se mit à chanter à tue-tête pour décompresser de la journée. Une fois rentrer dans le bar, une seule idée en tête, trouver la femme idéale pour finir la soirée. Et demain, comme un éternel recommencement, le rituel sera le même… Seule la ville change.

Une fois garée, la jolie brune prit le temps de s'allumer une clope, devant l'établissement. Tout en tirant sur sa clope, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir un peu la marchandise présente. Sa première constatation fut qu'ici les femmes féminines étaient de sorties. De là où elle vient, ce genre de lieux est souvent fréquenté par une majorité de femme plutôt masculine. Pas que cela l'a dérange mais il faut avouer qu'elle avait une nette attirance envers les femmes apprêtées. Quoi de mieux qu'une femme aux longs cheveux que l'on peut agripper pendant l'acte, aux courbes généreuse… Et puis soyons honnête, quel pourcentage de chance de trouver une femme masculine adepte de la soumission. Oui Lexa aimait prendre le dessus dans ses rapports, voir une belle fille complètement soumise à elle était son plus grand plaisir. Elle aimait contrôler, diriger… Et voir l'autre s'offrir à elle. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle entra dans le bar… Directement l'ambiance lui plut, la musique n'était ni trop forte ni trop basse. Un coin était prévu pour ceux qui voulaient discuter à l'écart du bruit, et une piste était prévue pour ceux qui voulaient danser. Automatiquement, la brune se dirigea vers le bar pour se commander à boire. Après avoir récupérer sa bière, elle se retourna pour regarder les gens danser. Elle pouvait voir les gens s'amuser, désinhiber par l'alcool… Certain, sans retenue se grimper quasiment dessus en plein milieu de la piste, d'autres surement entre potes s'amusaient à faire des concours de danse pour se faire rire.

Dans son principe, Lexa ne voulait pas d'une femme complètement atteinte par l'alcool. Elle aimait que celle-ci soit maitre de ses moyens, même si au fond, elle n'était maitre de rien du tout. Après avoir regardé plus attentivement, elle vit une jeune fille, plaqué contre un des murs de la salle, en train de regarder la scène devant elle comme la brune le faisait. Après quelques minutes d'observation, Lexa se rendit compte que la blonde était avec le groupe d'amis qui faisaient les concours de danse, mais elle semblait préférer rester à l'écart. La jeune femme avait sur le visage un petit sourire qui, il faut l'avouer était franchement craquant. Elle avait un visage enfantin, une belle chevelure blonde, et de ce que sa tenue suggérait, des courbes à se damner. Le mixte parfait, le visage de la femme sage, et le corps de la femme à qui on a envie de faire toutes choses plus inavouables les unes que les autres. Rien que d'y penser, Lexa se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre. Après avoir bu quelques gorgés de sa bière, elle se dirigea vers sa proie du soir.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne vas pas danser avec tes amis ? »

La blonde se retourna vers moi, au début son visage indique clairement qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être observée de la sorte, mais en croisant mon regard, elle s'adoucit légèrement.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sache que se sont mes amis ? » dit-elle sur un air de défi.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude de la blonde « Mes yeux sont souvent attirée vers les jolies filles légèrement en retrait »

« Oh, et tu en as croisée beaucoup de soir ? »

« Seulement une, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à en chercher une autre, celle-ci était déjà particulièrement jolie » dit Lexa très sure d'elle

La blonde sourit à la remarque et renchérit « Tu as l'air assez sure de toi, je suis quoi ? Ta proie du soir ? »

Lexa en profita pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde « Tout dépend… Tu voudrais l'être ? »

La femme face à elle ne lâchait pas son regard, mais la brune pouvait sentir qu'elle avait attiré son attention. A partir de maintenant c'était quitte ou double, soit elle se faisait envoyer balader soit elle avait gagné sa soirée. Après un long silence, la blonde baissa les yeux, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle essayait de se montrer confiante, mais ses gestes trahissaient une gêne qui était particulièrement attrayante. Il faut bien l'avouer, la jeune femme lui plaisait de plus en plus, et la brune ne l'a laissera pas filer si facilement. Elle lui attrapa la main, pour l'emmener aux tables qui étaient positionné plus en retrait de la piste.

« Ce sera plus facile pour discuter. Au fait je m'appelle Lexa »

« Clarke » répondit-elle tout en s'asseyant.

Lexa ne put lâcher du regard les jambes de la blonde, lorsqu'elle les croisa. Sa jupe remontait à mi-cuisse et la vue qui s'offrait à elle l'a rendit encore plus attentive à la jeune femme se trouvant face à elle. Elle pouvait très facilement imaginer ses mains remonter ce bout de tissu afin de toucher ce corps qui lui semblait déjà très attractif. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse si elle ne voulait pas perdre sa chance avec elle.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Assez oui, mes amis aiment bien venir dans ce club. Ils sont peu nombreux dans le genre, alors c'est devenu un peu leur QG » Clarke paraissait un peu plus à l'aise ce qui facilitait l'échange pour que Lexa puisse en apprendre plus sur elle.

« Et toi ? Tu aimes venir ici ? De ce que j'ai pu observer tu n'es pas trop le genre à te défouler sur la piste. »

« Non pas vraiment. Je viens surtout pour passer du temps avec mes amis. Mes deux meilleures amies sont lesbiennes et c'est un peu leur seul moyen de rencontrer d'autres femmes »

« Et toi ? »

Clarke sourit à la question « Moi quoi ? Suis-je lesbienne ? Ou suis-je en recherche de femmes à rencontrer ?

La brune aimait de plus en plus le petit jeu qui commençait à s'installer entres elles.

« J'espère les deux… »

« Je ne suis pas forcement en recherche, mais oui je suis bien lesbienne. Après je ne suis pas fermé a toutes propositions, tout dépend de qui elles viennent… » La blonde était vraiment plus à l'aise, elle se surprit même à rentrer dans le jeu de la brune. Elle avait peu l'occasion de croiser le chemin de femmes aussi jolies que celle présente face à elle. Elle voyait souvent ses deux meilleures amies rentrer avec une fille pour la nuit, mais cela lui arrivait peu à elle. Assez souvent, les personnes qui venaient l'aborder étaient des hommes qui venaient dans ce genre d'endroit pour chopper des filles assez ouverte d'esprit pour tenter un plan à 3… Seulement, ce n'était pas du tout son but, et encore moins avec un homme. Hormis cela, les seules filles qui s'intéressaient à elle dans ce genre de bar étaient toutes plus masculine les unes que les autres. Clarke aimait les femmes sexy, même si un petit côté garçon manqué ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, mais plus dans l'attitude que dans le physique. Trouver une fille féminine, mais avec un côté entreprenant et dominant. Ce qui il faut bien l'avouer n'est pas chose facile… Sortant de ses pensées, elle poursuivie.

« Il me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu ici. Les personnes venant dans cet endroit sont souvent les mêmes, une nouvelle tête est toujours remarqué. C'est la première fois que tu viens ? »

« Je ne suis pas de la région, je suis là pour le travail et j'ai eu envie de partir à la découverte des plaisirs de la ville… Je pense être en bonne voie pour les découvrir… » Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Observer les réactions de la blonde l'amusait beaucoup. Une chose était sure, elle ne l'a laissait pas indifférente. La blonde, après avoir repris contenance, relança la conversation.

« Je vois… Et de quelle région viens-tu ? Et pour quel travail te déplaces-tu jusqu'ici ? J'espère que ton boulot n'est pas d'aborder les jeunes femmes dans les bars… Sinon je me poserais des questions » dit-elle avec légèreté.

« Oh non. Ça c'est juste les à côté du travail » lui lança t-elle accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil. « Pour faire simple je bosse dans l'immobilier en indépendante, et plus précisément je manage un peu dans toute la France, d'où mes déplacements. Je suis ici parce que je suis venue former un nouvel agent. Et toi ? Tu es étudiante ? »

« Oh une commerciale, j'aurais dû me douter. Eh oui je suis étudiante, en 5ème année de médecine. Donc je profite un peu de mon peu de temps libre pour décompresser. Il est de plus en plus rare, donc ce genre de coupure fait du bien »

« J'espère pouvoir t'aider à décompresser alors. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une jeune médecin se sente trop surmené par les contraintes de la vie » Lexa appuyait de plus en plus cette conversation de sous-entendus dans l'espoir de voir la blonde réagir positivement.

« C'est un bon début, mais je suis vraiment très surmenée… Il m'en faut beaucoup pour réussir à décrocher… » Dit-elle en se penchant en avant, laissant entrevoir son décolleté, à la vue de la brune. Lexa, bien évidemment ne se fit pas prier pour laisser ses yeux se poser sans aucune gêne sur les seins de la blonde même si le tissu présent l'empêchait d'en voir autant qu'elle le voudrait.

« Serait-ce une invitation ? »

Clarke renchérit immédiatement. « Voudrais tu que ça en soit une ? »

La brune ne pris pas la peine de répondre, elle se leva et pris la main de Clarke pour l'à forcer à se lever à son tour. Dans un mouvement lent mais sur, elle rapprocha son bassin de celui de la blonde, et pencha son visage près de l'oreille de celle-ci. « Viens avec moi, et je m'occuperais de ce surmenage… » La blonde sentit son corps frissonner aux paroles de Lexa. La brune était vraiment très belle, ses lèvres, qu'elle fixait depuis tout à l'heure était une vrai tentation… Alors sentir son visage aussi proche du sien l'a mis très rapidement dans un état d'excitation. Et pour ne rien gâcher, la brune avait ce côté rentre dedans qu'elle appréciait énormément. Clarke n'était pas une femme très romantique. Ces études ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de temps pour s'investir dans autre chose. Elle profitait de temps en temps de la compagnie d'une femme, mais les plans cul l'a laissait très souvent frustrée. La plupart des femmes l'a prenait pour une poupée, du à son physique, alors que elle n'avait envie que d'une chose… En avoir pour son compte. Mais comment dire à une fille que l'on ne connaît pas : « Eclate toi, fais de moi ce que tu veux. J'adore qu'on me soumette. » Non vraiment, cela ne se disait pas. Du coup, Clarke restait conventionnel et gardait ses fantasmes pour elle.

Lexa, pris ce frissonnement pour une invitation, et approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de la blonde. Elle laissa suffisamment d'espace pour laisser la jeune femme faire le dernier rapprochement mais trop peu pour l'a tenté jusqu'au bout. Clarke ne se fit pas longtemps attendre, et attrapa les lèvres de la brune dans un baiser loin d'être chaste. Lexa, sans demander la permission pénétra sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde. Entendre celle-ci gémir à ce contact l'a mis dans un état dingue, ci bien que ses mains commençaient à s'évader légèrement sur sa taille puis lentement sur ses seins. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, se caressaient… Le baisé devint de plus en plus ardent, et quand la brune plaqua la blonde contre le mur, empoignant dans ses mains ses cheveux, Clarke sentit ses jambes trembler tellement l'envie commençait à l'a saisir. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'éloigner légèrement pour s'adresser à la femme qui en moins de cinq minutes l'avait complètement chamboulée.

Lexa en profita pour l'a forcer à pencher sa tête sur la coté, grâce à la pression qu'elle exerçait dans ses cheveux. Entre deux gémissements, Clarke essaya, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, avec le peu de contenance qui lui restait, de s'adresser à la brune « Je ne peux pas… te ramener chez moi… J'ai deux colocataires et je ne suis pas sure qu'elles vont s'absenter cette nuit… Je… »

« Chut… Arrête de parler. Je te ramène dans l'hôtel où je loge » Dit-elle tout en continuant sa découverte sur le corps de la blonde. Plus de retour en arrière possible… Cette nuit, Clarke sera à elle. La blonde, alla rapidement prévenir ses amis qu'elle rentrait, sans leur en dire plus. Ils étaient de toute évidence bien trop alcoolisés pour avoir besoin de plus d'information. Elle récupéra son sac, et rejoignit Lexa qui l'attendait dehors.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, aussi longues que frustrante, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, puis dans l'ascenseur. Lexa, ne pouvant plus attendre avant de repartir à la découverte des lèvres de la blonde, lui attrapa les poignets pour aller les positionner au-dessous de sa tête. Clarke, enfin heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à la bousculer un peu, se perdit très vite dans cette échange. Ce fut pire quand elle sentit à nouveau la langue de la brune, lécher très sensuellement sa lèvre inferieur… Puis l'a mordre légèrement. Clarke, tout en gémissant parvint à aligner deux trois mots.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je pars très vite au quart de tour lorsqu'on me domine légèrement… »

Lexa en profita pour glisser son genou entre les jambes de la blonde, et de les écarter en poussant sa jambe droite avec celui-ci. Tout en lui maintenant les poignets, elle fit glisser sa cuisse sur son sexe, encore recouvert de quelques vêtements. Dans le mouvement, la jupe de Clarke remonta légèrement, laissant entrevoir son sous-vêtement… Lexa n'avait qu'une hâte, l'a déshabiller entièrement pour s'occuper d'elle.

« Alors j'espère que tu ne réponds plus de rien lorsqu'on te domine complétement »

Aux paroles de la brune, Clarke sentit son bas ventre se tordre. Au contact de sa cuisse placé sur son entre jambe, elle sentait déjà l'excitation monter en elle… l'humidité s'installer entre ses cuisses. L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage souhaité, et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Lexa se recula de la blonde, ce qui eut pour effet de la frustrer encore plus. La brune saisit sa main, et l'a tira vers elle pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour sortir les clés de sa poche, et ouvrir la porte. Une fois la blonde rentré à l'intérieur, Lexa reprit sa position et l'a plaqua contre la porte. Elle glissa ses mains le long de ses cuisses dénudées, et sentit sa peau frissonner sous le contact de ses doigts. Elle pouvait voir Clarke se mordre les lèvres, ce qui lui donna envie de l'a frustrer encore plus. Rapprochant ses lèvres de son cou, elle commença à l'embrasser, remontant jusqu'à son oreille pour en saisir le lobe avec ses dents. Avec un souffle bien placé, elle sentit la jeune femme frissonner de tout son corps. Tout en remontant sa main, de sa cuisse à son entrejambe, Lexa caressa son sexe à travers son sous vêtement trempé.

« Je constate que tu commences à être dans de bonnes conditions pour m'accueillir » Elle posa ses deux mains, chacune d'un côté afin de saisir le vêtement et le glisser le long de ses jambes. Pour accompagner le mouvement, la brune se mit à genou face à l'intimité de la blonde, et rapprocha ses lèvres des cuisses de celle-ci. Elle écarta ses jambes avec ses mains, et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, alternant baisé et mouvement de langue… La jupe de Clarke recouvrait à peine la partie la plus intime de son corps, et plus la blonde sentait la bouche de Lexa s'en rapprocher, plus elle se sentait mouiller. Cette femme avait le don de l'a mettre dans un état délirant, et la moindre phrase ou geste venant de sa part l'a faisait partir au quart de tour. Si elle tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler, son corps lui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et se fut pire quand elle senti le souffle de la brune sur son sexe, sachant que son visage était à quelques centimètre de celui-ci.

« Ton odeur me rend complétement dingue… As-tu aussi bon gout que je l'imagine ?

Clarke, inconsciemment ouvrit un peu plus ses jambes, pour pouvoir sentir la brune. Elle n'en pouvait plus et avait besoin de plus. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de la brune se glisser et lécher avidement son sexe qu'elle crut mourir de plaisir. La langue de Lexa passa lentement, recueillant au passage le fruit de l'excitation de son amante. A cette sensation, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de gemir…

« Oh putain… J'en peux plus Lexa… Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

Lexa voulant s'amuser encore avec elle, retira sa bouche et se releva pour se retrouver face à la blonde. L'expression de son visage l'a fit sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau, l'a forçant à se gouter elle-même en insérant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

« Je confirme, tu as vraiment bon gout… » Clarke embrassa à nouveau la brune, ne voulant plus couper le contact avec elle, et commença à glisser ses mains sous son haut. Mais Lexa ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière, elle voulait, pour le moment s'occuper seulement de la blonde. Dans un geste plus rapide, elle retira le haut de Clarke l'a laissant en soutien-gorge et jupe… La simple pensée d'une Clarke trempé sans sous vêtements sous sa jupe l'excita encore plus. Elle regarda intensément la femme devant elle, ce qui n'échappa pas à la blonde.

« Tu comptes me laisser comme ça ? » Sa voix rauque trahissait son excitation.

« Oh non rassure toi. Crois-moi je vais bien m'occuper de toi… Déshabille-toi ! »

Clarke en temps normal aurait répondu à la négative, car même si elle aimait beaucoup jouer ce rôle de femme soumise, elle en avait eu très peu l'occasion lors de ces précédentes expériences. Mais face à Lexa, elle était dans l'incapacité de refuser. Et au fond, elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Etre pour cette nuit, l'objet sexuel de cette femme lui convenait parfaitement. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se prit au jeu, et lentement se dirigea vers le lit, debout face à lui, et retira son soutien-gorge. Face à la poitrine dénudée de la blonde, Lexa se sentit l'âme d'un animal. Les pensées qui lui passaient par la tête étaient plus que bestial. Elle avait envie de posséder ce corps, de poser ses mains partout sur elle, partout en elle. Lorsque Clarke fit glissait sa jupe, exposant alors aux yeux de la brune son corps entièrement nue, Lexa dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas se jeter sur la blonde. Elle souffla un coup, comme pour se redonner contenance, et avança lentement vers la blonde. Son corps était parfait, ses seins étaient fermes et bien dessinées, les courbes de son corps étaient superbe… Cette femme avait de sacré atouts.

« Allonge-toi sur le lit »

Clarke s'exécuta. Elle se positionna sur le lit, les bras en l'air, les jambes serrées. D'une voix suave elle répondit « comme ça ? »

« Ecarte. » Encore une fois la blonde s'exécuta. Elle se senti de plus en plus excité par l'attitude de la brune, et pouvait sentir son entrejambe de plus en plus humide. « Ecarte plus » dit Lexa, tout en se reprochant du lit, se positionnant face à la blonde. D'une main elle saisit le genou de Clarke, afin d'ouvrir ses jambes comme elle le souhaite. Une fois fait, elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'objet de ses désirs, complétement trempé.

« Tu es en train de me rendre complétement dingue. Sérieusement il faut que tu t'occupes de moi… Je suis à deux doigts d'exploser »

Lexa se positionna alors entre les jambes de la blonde et vint l'embrasser. Clarke tenta une seconde fois de déshabiller la brune mais en vain. Celle-ci lui prit les poignets pour les placer en haut de son visage, de sa main libre, elle agrippa un de ses seins. Elle prit le second dans sa bouche, titillant avec sa langue son téton durci par l'excitation, puis s'amusant à le mordre pour le sentir durcir encore davantage. La blonde faisait des mouvements de bassin pour lui montrer qu'elle avait besoin de plus… Lexa pensait à une seule chose… Plus elle l'a frustrait, plus elle mouillait… Et cette idée lui plaisait énormément. Ayant l'envie de gouter à nouveau la jeune femme, Lexa descendit un peu plus sur son corps, embrassant au passage son ventre. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de son sexe, elle saisit les cuisses de la blonde, et commença à glisser sa langue sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. En remontant, elle approcha sa bouche de son sexe, et commença à la mordre gentiment avant de plonger litterallement sa langue à l'intérieur de la blonde. S'amusant à l'a pénétrer gentiment avec sa langue, histoire de l'a frustrer d'autant plus, elle décida de s'attarder plus longtemps sur son point le plus sensible. Plus les gémissements de Clarke se faisait bruyant, plus Lexa l'a lecher avidement. Elle glissait sa langue partout, recueillant le liquide de la blonde à chaque passage… Lorsqu'elle sentit la blonde plus bruyante, elle décida de glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. D'abord deux doigts… Voyant a quel point il glissait bien et à quel point la blonde sous elle bougeait dans tous les sens afin de mieux les sentir, elle décida d'en rajouter un autre. Avant de s'exécuter elle retira ses doigts de la blonde, et les glissa dans sa bouche afin qu'elle les lèche devant ses yeux. L'image d'une Clarke, complétement soumise à elle, l'a mettait dans une transe presque animal. Elle pouvait elle-même sentir à qu'elle point elle mouillait.

Voulant passer aux choses sérieuses, elle retourna la blonde sur le ventre…

« Lexa, prend moi. Maintenant. »

La brune retira son haut et son soutien-gorge, ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements et vint positionner son corps nu sur le sien. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle glissa ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amante, ce qui fit crier la blonde. Elle amena Clarke à se redresser pour qu'elle se mettre à genoux, et d'une main saisi ses cheveux. La vision de la blonde, le dos cambré, prête à l'a recevoir lui donna envie de l'à prendre plus fort. Elle augmenta la pression, et enfonça ses doigts plus profondément, tout en accélérant le mouvement. Sentir la blonde glisser sur ses doigts, était plus que jouissif. L'a voir aussi excité, complétement libéré en train de gémir était plus qu'exaltant. Elle accéléra encore le mouvement, jusqu'à ce que Clarke se crispe davantage, montrant à la brune que l'orgasme arrivait. C'est au moment où Clarke fut prise de spasme, criant plus fort que jamais, tremblant de tout son corps, se contractant, resserrant ainsi ses doigts à l'intérieur de la blonde, que Lexa sentit l'excitation à son summum. A bout de souffle, celle-ci retomba sur le lit, les doigts de la brune encore en elle… D'un geste lent, Lexa les ressortit et vint embrasser les fesses puis le dos de la femme allongée sous elle. Epuisée et en sueur, Clarke se retourna sur le dos, pour admirer la femme qui venaitt de lui faire passer le moment le plus frustrant et le plus intense qu'elle ait jamais vécu.

Clarke attrapa entre ses mains le visage de la brune, pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était plus tendre, moins bestial. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lexa, pour repartir à la découverte du corps de la blonde, en voulant encore plus. Elle passa ses mains partout où elle pouvait, sur ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses… Tout son corps lui donnait envie. Elle dirigea sa main vers le sexe de la blonde, s'amusant à faire glisser deux de ses doigts autour de son clitoris, pour l'à faire venir à nouveau. Clarke n'en pouvant plus de ne pas toucher la brune également, en fit autant. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que Lexa ne l'en empêchait pas, et pu apercevoir à quel point elle mouillait elle aussi. Trempée, ses doigts glissaient parfaitement bien. Et en à peine quelques mouvements circulaires, c'est bouche contre bouche, corps contre corps, qu'elles se firent jouir en même temps dans une parfaite symbiose. Essoufflées par le moment passé, elles se laissèrent retomber chacune d'un côté du lit, tout en tentant de reprendre leur respiration. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir après ça.

Le lendemain matin, les choses de la veille étaient déjà un ancien souvenir, mais un bon souvenir. Les deux jeunes femmes se rhabillèrent et avant que Clarke ne quitte la chambre, elle tenta un dernier baisé pour dire au revoir à la brune. Lexa ne l'a repoussa pas, et fut même agréablement surprise quand la blonde lui tendit un papier avec son numéro dessus.

« Si jamais tu es dans le coin un de ces jours, n'hésite pas. Je suis pour vivre d'autre moments comme celui-ci »

Lexa sourit à sa remarque. Elle savait qu'elle ne venait que rarement, mais après tout, pourquoi pas.

« Je tacherais d'y penser si je reviens dans cette ville »


End file.
